


About Bloody Time

by oshunanat



Series: Ketchbriel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post 1317
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: There is mini-golf, puppies and discussions of marriage. This is just pure, unapologetic fluff.If you haven't read at least the mainline entries of this series, you're going to be confused.





	About Bloody Time

_And then God said “Oh look! Another hole in one!”_

_*_

“And that brings my score through eight holes to eight!” Chuck said happily jotted his score on the card.

“I feel like grandpa may be cheating,” Jack stated bluntly.

“No,” Gabriel said sarcastically. “What gave you that idea?”

“The ball magically freezing and then falling back in to the hole back on six?” Ketch said as he tapped his ball in for par.

“You saw that?!” Chuck demanded, not even denying his cheating.

Ketch shrugged. “Wouldn’t you be suspicious if I scored five hole-in-ones in a row?”

“My magic is getting sluggish in My old age,” Chuck pouted.

“All in favor of ditching the score card?” Gabriel asked.

“Aye.” Jack, Ketch and Gabriel raised their hands.

“Nay!” Chuck complained.

“The motion passes,” Ketch said.

“New competition then,” Chuck suggested. “Most impressive hole in one!”

“I’m _mortal_.” Ketch complained. “How on earth am I supposed to compete when I’m the only one in this group that can’t warp reality?”

“You can judge!” Chuck said.

“Only if I’m allowed to accept bribes.”

Chuck considered as they advanced to the next hole. “I’m in.”

Gabriel grinned lasciviously. “I’m in.”

Jack frowned. “Bribery?”

“Like how the Winchesters sometimes give a reticent lead a handful of bills to get information?”

“I know what a bribe is,” Jack said. “But how can it be a fair competition if you’re being bribed?”

“It isn’t,” Ketch agreed. “But I get some cool things, and you get bragging rights, because you still win.”

“I should complain about you corrupting My grandson,” Chuck said.

“But you won’t, because I know you want to win.”

“I do,” he agreed.

As they continued down the golf course, Ketch found himself taking a moment to appreciate the absurdity of the situation he was in – everyone and played minigolf with archangels, nephilims and God on family outings, didn’t they?

“What’s so funny?” Jack asked.

“Nothing, really. I’m just enjoying the day. I’m glad you came.” Jack had started coming around after he and Gabriel had first met when they had come together to defeat Lucifer. The Winchesters weren’t super thrilled, but they couldn’t exactly stop them either. And when Chuck had overheard the plans to come by, he invited himself along. He would be annoyed except at some point Chuck just being there had become a part of his rather weird, but normal for him, life.

“Thanks,” Jack said with a bright smile. “I am enjoying this too,” he said as they watched Gabriel send a ball careening around the all the obstacles with perfect curves yet never losing speed. “Now what do I have to give you to win?”

*

“I still can’t believe Jack won,” Gabriel pouted. “I’m your boyfriend! I promised to take you back in time to experience an actual Roman orgy!”

“I gave that consideration,” Ketch agreed. “But you would do that for me anyway if I asked.”

“Okay, true,” Gabriel pouted.

“And besides, that look on Chuck’s face…” Ketch said, savoring that memory.

Gabriel chuckled. “Okay, that was pretty awesome too.”

Ketch held up the Siborgi puppy. “And come on, tell me you didn’t fall in love with this little trickster puppy the second you saw him.”

Gabriel melted. “Yeah,” he said fondly. “What are you going to name him?”

“I was thinking Puck,” Ketch said.

Gabriel snorted as the puppy yipped, tail wagging. “Puck it is!”

*

“You’re becoming positively domestic,” Rowena’s brogue purred through the telephone line. Ketch still chatted with the witch and her son regularly through Facebook, but more recently they’d started chatting more by phone. “Look at all those pictures with you and the puppy! Puck is adorable too!”

Ketch gave the pup a head scratch. “Gabe’s been tempted by those little outfits at the pet store all week. I fully expect to come home to Puck dressed in a flannel vest any day now.”

“A flannel vest?” she asked. “No way.”

“An homage to the Winchesters. I think he just wants to be taller than them for once.”

She laughed. “And you’ll photograph it?”

“Of course,” he said. “And send it to Jack, who will show the brothers, and then Jack will send back a picture of Winchester bitch face.”

“Sounds about right.”

“How’s Crowley?”

She all but squeed. “Fergus got himself a _girlfriend_,” she said sounding quite pleased with her son. “She’s a right good one too. A corporate lawyer. She’ll make partner in a few years or I’ll eat my hat.”

“So you approve?”

“Oh absolutely. Smart, feisty, keeps Fergus on his toes.”

“Any chance of grandchildren?”

“She’s got a wee one from a previous marriage. Absolute cutie. Hang on.”

His phone chimed and a picture of Crowley, a dignified looking brunette and an adorable tow-headed kindergartener came through.

“No wonder he’s not been around as much.”

“He won’t admit it, but he’s adoring playing Dad.”

“And what about you?”

“What about me?” she asked innocently.

“Where’s your beau?”

“Don’t you worry about me,” she said. “I’m having my fun. I’ll be the third one to get a ring put on it.”

“Third?” he asked. “What makes you so sure?”

“I have a good feeling about Fergus and his lass. And take a good look in the mirror my boy, you’ve been acting an old married couple even before Gabe’s grand declaration to Lucifer.”

“Hmph,” was all Ketch could say to that.

*

It took eight more days for Puck to get his first vest.

The photo Jack sent back was a perfect as he’d imagined.

*

As it turned out, he, Gabriel and Jack weren’t the only ones in love with Puck. Gabe took Puck with him to the bookstore and the dog had become a bit of an unofficial mascot for the shop to the point that they quickly had to put up a sign asking people to not give Puck treats, because it hadn’t been long before people had begun bringing them for the puppy with the clear blue eyes that were perfect for begging.

Ketch was on his way to gather them both so they could venture out to the agility training course – short legs aside Puck seemed was more active than the average Corgi and loved running through the slaloms even if he had a tendency to stop and want to nap in the tunnels.

He was pre-occupied enough with this thoughts that he didn’t notice Chuck falling into step with him.

“So when are you going to make an honest man out of my son.”

Ketch nearly tripped over a crack in the sidewalk that was invisible to the eye.

“Excuse me?”

“It is sinful for him to be living with you out of wedlock.”

“Of all the sins we’ve committed, this is the one that concerns you?” Ketch asked incredulous.

“You’re both turned over a new leaf!” Chuck said brightly. “So yes.”

“And wait. Why do I need ask him? He’s as old as time itself!”

“He can hardly ask your dad for your hand.”

“You’ve got an answer for any questions I have, don’t you?”

Chuck just grinned. “And this is the part where I point out you haven’t objected to marrying Gabriel.”

“Are you in cahoots with Rowena?” Ketch demanded.

“She’s pretty wise for a witch,” Chuck said. “Oh look at the time! Gabriel’s going to wonder where you’re at!”

Before he could complain any further, Chuck was gone.

*

“Everyone wants us to get married,” Ketch told his boyfriend about his conversation with Chuck once they’d gotten back home.

Gabriel surprised him. “Is that a bad thing?” he asked, maybe with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“No,” Ketch said. “I just haven’t really thought about it before now.” He blinked, because now Gabriel was down on one knee.  
  
“Think about it now?” he asked as he held out a velvet box with a simple brushed titanium ring with what looked like Enochian engraved on the inner band.

Ketch blinked. For all that he had been protesting, he found he didn’t actually have an objection. “Yes.”

“Oh thank fuck,” Gabriel said as he gave his now fiancé a kiss.”

“Want to go sin some more before we tell Chuck?”

“Heck yeah!” Gabriel said with a giant smile on his face.

*

Rowena’s phone chimed with notification of a new picture received from Gabriel. She opened it to find a picture of Puck kissing Ketch’s face, engagement ring prominently visible in the frame. She smiled sagely. The cards had predicted this weeks ago.

Her reply was simple.

_About bloody time._


End file.
